


Snapunzel

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Snapunzel

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." 

Severus rolled his eyes. "It isn't that long."

Harry took the thick plait into his hand. "No, but I like it better when I can run my fingers through it."

"In that case, you'll have to wait until tonight." Severus smoothed down a stray strand near his ear. "I doubt you want my hair getting into the day's potions."

"What are you brewing? Veritaserum? Polyjuice?"

Severus turned, pulled Harry close, and whispered, "Lust."

Harry moaned softly. "Mmm, we don't need a potion for that."

Diving in for a brief but passionate kiss, Severus agreed.


End file.
